Putrefação
by Ai-no-Hana
Summary: Vivemos em uma sociedade, cujos preceitos que regem o convívio entre as pessoas dizem importe-se; mesmo que não conheça a pessoa, importe-se; mesmo que odeie a pessoa, importe-se. Mesmo que você não se importe, importe-se. Iria trazer à tona a verdade; mostraria ao mundo que a sociedade é constituída por corações congelados e putrefatos.


O dia amanhecera frio naquela fatídica terça-feira; o céu era coberto por densas nuvens escuras que para alguns eram consideradas portadoras de mau presságio. Com seus guarda-chuvas em mãos, trabalhadores e estudantes saiam de suas casas quentinhas e aconchegantes para mais um dia de muito esforço, achando que seriam recompensados futuramente. Ledo engano.

Cada uma dessas pessoas seguia por seus caminhos sem se importar que, vez ou outra, trombasse com alguém. Sem desculpas, sem perdão. Apenas um gesto, isento de remorso, e logo voltavam a caminhar apressadamente, olhando para seus relógios checando se estavam atrasados.

Uma sociedade tão fria quanto os ventos mórbidos que sopravam para longe qualquer sentimento de alegria que poderia existir naquele mundo. Uma sociedade cujas palavras que envolviam "amor ao próximo" não passavam de pura hipocrisia.

_Uma sociedade composta por corações congelados e putrefatos. _

Tinha certeza que, se caso aquele homem robusto do outro lado da rua fosse assassinado brutalmente, ninguém ligaria. O ocorrido iria passar nas emissoras de televisão, alguns poucos cidadãos iriam mandar mensagem de apoio à família, mas nenhum deles estaria de fato se importando. Afinal, suas vidas eram corridas demais e cheias de problemas para se importarem com algo que não lhe afetam de alguma forma.

_Uma sociedade composta por corações congelados ou putrefatos._

Koyama Ekichi era um homem corpulento que beirava os cinquenta anos, os poucos fios que restavam em sua cabeça eram grisalhos e seus olhos, pequenos e de pálpebras caídas, eram castanhos. Os óculos de lentes grossas pairavam sobre a ponta do nariz daquele homem que trajava roupas sociais e escuras.

Ao que o sinal abriu para os pedestres, segurou firme na alça da maleta de couro que carregava com a mão direita e atravessou a rua apressadamente, conferindo no relógio de pulso se estava atrasado.

Quando seus pés tocaram o concreto da calçada, um arrepio percorreu-lhe o corpo fazendo seus pelos eriçarem. Ajeitou o cachecol no pescoço, achando que o que lhe causara aquela sensação fora o vento gélido.

Um sentimento ruim se apossou de seu corpo gordo e o fez estremecer mais uma vez. Engoliu em seco e acelerou os passos, sentindo suas costas queimarem como se alguém o estivesse observando.

Passou em frente a uma banca de jornal e parou para comprar o exemplar do dia. Ainda com aquela mesma sensação ruim, olhou para o lado vendo o caminho que percorrera. Seu coração falhou por alguns milésimos de segundos e logo voltou a bater aceleradamente.

Uma figura de pele esbranquiçada a poucos metros de distancia; parado com as mãos no bolso da blusa cinza e o encarando. Os cabelos negros em contraste com a tez clara e os olhos verdes rodeados por olheiras intensas. Viu quando os lábios daquele ser que não parecia existir tremeram como se tentassem sorrir, mas não soubessem como.

Dois pingos gelados o fizeram pular de susto. Olhou para o céu e abriu o guarda-chuva para que a já esperada chuva não o molhasse. Voltou a olhar para o lado e sentiu um alivio ao ver que a figura não estava mais lá.

Caminhou por mais alguns metros, não sentia mais como se o estivessem encarando. Afrouxou o aperto do cachecol e parou quando viu o sinal ficar vermelho, olhou para o relógio e notou que não estava atrasado como pensara e o melhor, já estava perto da empresa.

O assalariado suspirou satisfeito e seu olhar seguiu até o outro lado da rua. Os olhos arregalaram-se e uma repentina falta de ar o fez colocar a mão no peito.

Do outro lado da rua aquela mesma figura que parecia não existir —já que as pessoas passavam por ele como se não o estivessem vendo —o estava encarando. Os lábios ainda tremulando em um quase meio sorriso, os olhos verdes dessa vez estavam esbugalhados e a cabeça pendia para o lado esquerdo fazendo com que o cabelo escuro grudasse em seu rosto pálido devido à chuva.

Não sabia o porquê de estar tão aflito com aquela presença. Um homem de cinquenta anos não deveria sentir tamanho medo com somente um rapaz que deveria ter pouco mais da metade da sua idade. Mas seu peito doía e suas estranhas reviravam-se como se o alertassem que deveria manter-se o mais longe possível daquele garoto.

O sinal ficou verde e Ekichi viu o jovem se aproximar junto com tantas outras pessoas. Sua boca estava seca e o coração voltou ao palpitar rápido, deu dois passos para trás na tentativa de adiar a aproximação. Pisou em uma poça qualquer e escorregou indo de encontro ao concreto da calçada, tendo a maleta e guarda-chuva o mesmo destino.

Em poucos segundos o homem já se encontrava completamente encharcado. Algumas pessoas o xingavam e diziam para se levantar, outras simplesmente passavam por ele como se o mesmo não estivesse ali.

Estava atônito. Seus instintos diziam "levante-se e corra", mas suas pernas pareciam não entender a mensagem e somente tremiam. A adrenalina correndo por seu corpo o fazia ficar ofegante como se de fato estivesse correndo.

Prendeu a respiração quando aquele rapaz parou a sua frente. Ficaram minutos fitando um ao outro; o menino não piscava e suas pupilas estavam contraídas.

Como se finalmente tivessem compreendido o alerta, suas pernas moveram-se sozinhas. Em um salto levantou-se do chão e começou a correr.

Aos poucos tudo a sua volta transformavam-se em borrões, não somente por estar correndo, mas também pelas lágrimas que lhe inundavam os olhos e escoriam-lhe pela face pálida, misturando-se com a água da chuva.

Seus pés doíam; latejavam de um jeito insuportável e sabia que ao tirar aqueles sapatos sociais, marcas de sangue e bolhas estariam cobrindo aqueles membros que o sustentava e levava para longe daquela pessoa.

Caiu algumas vezes pelo caminho, sentia os pulmões arderem e uma pontada no abdômen que o faziam contorcer o rosto em sinal de puro desagrado. Apoiou-se em uma parede qualquer de um edifício que não sabia qual era. O peito subia e descia em um ritmo frenético causado pelo ofego da corrida.

Olhou para trás, pensando que já não veria aquela figura encapuzada de olhos frios e sorriso insano. Um grito rouco saiu da garganta do velho robusto ao ver aquele rapaz apavorante andando calmamente há poucos passos de onde estava; algumas pessoas o olharam com estranheza, mas seguiam seus caminhos sem ao menos perguntar ao homem o motivo de tamanho desespero.

Ekichi voltou a correr, dessa vez mais lentamente já que uma cãibra maldita se apossara da perna esquerda. Praguejou baixo quando tropeçou em uma lata de lixo, derrubando todo seu conteúdo. Olhou para trás e não viu mais aquela figura, achando que o havia despistado o homem jogou-se no beco de onde surgira a lata e escondeu-se atrás de alguns sacos pretos de lixo.

Baixinho e controlando o choro, balbuciou preces aos céus. Sua voz quebrantada pelos soluços que ainda o assolavam e rouca pelo nó que formava em sua garganta, dificultando a fala. O corpo tremia, não somente pelo medo, mas também pelo vento e chuva gelados.

Fechou os olhos amendoados sentindo o peito doer mais que antes. Apertou a paletó e mentalmente arrependia-se das coisas que deixara de fazer. Das vezes em que poderia ter saído com a esposa e filhos, mas preferira concentrar-se no trabalho. Prometia a Deus, que caso ele saísse ileso dessa, iria se importar mais com os outros do que consigo mesmo.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, com medo de dar de cara com aquele garoto medonho. Suspirou aliviado, encostou a cabeça da parede suja daquele beco e um pequeno sorriso brotou em seus lábios.

—Obrigado, Deus. —Agradeceu de um jeito sussurrado, voltando a sentir seu coração mais calmo.

Até que algo gélido passou por seu pescoço, descendo para seu cachecol molhado. Atreveu-se a olhar para baixo e seus olhos esbugalharam-se ao ver aquela mão branca, quase acinzentada, de dedos longos e finos. O indicador passeava pelo tecido negro deliberadamente; trêmulos, todos os dedos esticaram-se sobre aquela veste e a mão voltou a subir até o pescoço, não parando sobre ele continuou o caminho até tocar-lhe na face direita.

Ekichi sentiu uma respiração lenta e igualmente gélida, bater contra seu rosto. Seu corpo todo tremia de medo; da sua boca um grito tentava sair, mas o mesmo morria antes mesmo de chegar à garganta. Hesitando, virou a cabeça para a esquerda.

Lá estava ele, há milímetros de distância da face do senhor corpulento, com um sorriso três vezes maior que da ultima vez que vira com as pontas dos lábios tremendo e os olhos ainda mais esbugalhados e com as pupilas ainda mais contraídas. O garoto não piscava, não mexia os olhos, encarava o mais velho como se há muito não comece e ele fosse um grande pedaço de carne.

Viu o rapaz se levantar meio mole, jogar a cabeça pra trás e encarar os céus. Também viu quando o mesmo enfiou a mãos no bolso da blusa e tirou de dentro dele algo que brilhou ao entrar em contato com a pouca luz ali. Uma gargalha insana ecoou, fazendo o homem encolher-se mais contra a parede, como se de alguma forma aquilo fosse protegê-lo e segundos depois o menino jogou-se sobre si.

Aos poucos as mãos do homem paravam de tremer, as lágrimas ainda escorriam por seus olhos, mas o brilho contido ali ia se esvaindo. Ekichi tentou mais uma vez gritar, mas nem balbuciar palavras desconexas conseguia.

Pingos rubros escorreram pelo queixo daquele menino de pele pálida, seu sorriso repentinamente sumira e os olhos já não estavam mais arregalados. Encarou o corpo do senhor que ainda o encarava e depois fitou a lamina que usara para perfurar o coração daquele homem inútil. A mão esquerda seguiu em direção ao furo que ele próprio criara no corpo de Ekichi e, com um pouco de esforço, adentrou a mesma por aquela passagem.

Sentiu a mão ser arranhada por uma das costelas, mas continuou até sentir aquele órgão encharcado de sangue e que já não pulsava mais. Envolveu-o com dedos longos e finos, apertando-o e tirando-o de onde estava residindo.

Olhou para o coração e ficou encarando as artérias e veias. O sangue pingava e misturava-se com água suja da poça sob seus pés. Colocou o órgão no bolso do moletom, que na mesma hora ficou avermelhado, e saiu daquele beco.

Caminhava normal e tranquilamente, pois sabia que as pessoas fingiam não ver aquelas manchas e que ninguém se importaria em saber se o sangue ali o pertencia. As pessoas não ligavam para nada, além de si mesmas e mais uma vez estava provando isso.

_—Na manhã dessa terça-feira fora encontrado morto em Karakura um senhor de cinquenta anos. O homem, após ter sido assassinado, teve o coração arrancado de sua caixa torácica. Segundo a perícia, este crime pode estar ligado à morte de Fujita Shinichiro, jovem de quinze anos encontrado morto perto de sua casa há duas semanas; e ao caso de Takeuchi Ryoko, que comoveu a todos no final do mês passado, visto que a garota —encontrada por seu irmão mais novo, morta em seu quarto —possuía apenas sete anos. Ao que tudo indica esses casos estão sendo executados por uma mesma pessoa, ou seja, um serial killer._

A televisão fez um som agudo antes de a tela ficar completamente negra. Em seu reflexo via-se a expressão de perplexidade de apenas uma garota. As mãos na frente da boca e os olhos arregalados, seu corpo não movia e ela apenas queria chorar por aquelas pobres almas.

— Inoue! — A voz de seu chefe a tirou do transe. — Volte ao trabalho. — Ordenou ríspido.

Ainda em estado letárgico, a moça voltou a anotar os pedidos. Olhava em volta e via que ninguém além de si pareceu importar-se com aquela notícia. Onde havia parado a compaixão dos outros? Todos já haviam se acostumado com aquele tipo de situação e agiam tão friamente.

O sino que alertava a entrada de mais um novo cliente soou e o frio entrou pela porta aberta, fazendo-a tremer. Colocando seu melhor sorriso no rosto foi até o rapaz que acabara de entrar.

A chuva já caia pesadamente quando seu expediente acabou. Trocou de roupa e com o guarda chuva em mãos saiu da lanchonete despedindo-se de todos ali, alegre como sempre. Parou alguns segundos para arrumar a sapatilha e quase foi ao chão quando um jovem de moletom cinza passou por ela a empurrando.

— Desculpe. — Pediu a jovem curvando-se para o rapaz, que virou minimamente a cabeça para trás. Inoue ficou sem fôlego quando viu os olhos esverdeados.

O garoto voltou a andar e ela o perdeu de vista quando o mesmo virou na esquina. Os olhos piscaram várias vezes até lembrar-se que tinha compromisso e saiu correndo em direção à floricultura que passava toda semana.

— O mesmo de sempre, Obaa-chan. — Pediu sorridente para senhora, dona da loja.

Ao ter o buque de lírios rosa em mãos, pagou e voltou a correr. Tinha que ser rápida, pois logo o cemitério fecharia e se não conseguisse colocar essas flores sobre o túmulo de seu amado irmão, as folhas secas e sem vida permaneceriam por mais uma semana como adorno.

Quando finalmente avistou os portões do lugar, acelerou o passo. Cumprimentou o coveiro, que lhe disse que daria cinco minutos a mais para ficar ali. Em agradecimento, Inoue jurou que na próxima semana traria um bolo caseiro para ele, mas o mesmo recusou prontamente já sabendo sobre os dotes peculiares que ela possuía na cozinha.

— Por pouco não conseguiria vir, desculpe. — Falou agachada de frente para o túmulo. — Mas o senhor Kazuaki é um bom homem e disse que irá fechar mais tarde hoje.

O silêncio se estendeu por mais dois minutos. Inoue apertou os joelhos com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra segurava firmemente o cabo do guarda-chuva. Seus olhos se encontravam mais brilhantes que o normal, visto que as lágrimas já começavam a transbordar.

Levantou em um pulo e olhou para cima, tentando impedir que elas caíssem. Havia jurado a seu irmão que não choraria por sua ida. Enquanto segurava as mãos cheias de bolhas e pele queimada, ainda assim não chorou. Mesmo com o cheiro sufocante de cabelo chamuscado e carne tostada, perante o juramente ela não chorou.

Não seria agora que o quebraria.

Respirou fundou e virou-se rapidamente para ir embora, enquanto o fazia teve a impressão de ter visto um borrão acinzentado em meio aos túmulos mais distantes, porém ao olhar de novo para a mesma direção não havia nada.

Achou que era culpa da pouca luz que havia no cemitério, sua visão ainda borrada pelas lágrimas e a escuridão da noite. Arrumou o casaco que usava e então seguiu caminho para a saída.

Somente por curiosidade, indagou ao coveiro se mais alguém havia entrado antes ou depois dela e recebeu uma negativa como resposta. Então foi mesmo algo de sua imaginação, era o que pensava.

Apesar disso, voltou para casa com a impressão de estar sendo observada, mas logo passou já que Inoue se distraia facilmente.

Na semana que se seguiu Inoue vez e outra tinha a impressão de estar sendo seguida, porém nada que a deixa-se em alerta constante. Durante o sábado, ficou se perguntando se os policiais havia conseguido encontrar mais pistas sobre o tal serial killer.

Os jornais não deram mais anúncios sobre o caso que já parecia ter sido esquecido por todos. Na verdade, Orihime pensava que nunca havia sido foco para alguém e tinha quase certeza que nem mesmo os policiais estavam tão interessados assim.

Estava tão absorta que nem notou que seus amigos estavam falando com ela. Haviam combinado de sair no domingo a noite para comemorar o novo cargo que Ishida conseguira no hospital da cidade, mas ela estava alheia a tudo.

— Hey, D-D-A*! — Chamou Rukia passando as mãos em frente ao rosto da ruiva. — Em que planeta está dessa vez?

— Oi? — Olhou para a baixinha, que suspirou.

— Nós sabemos que você não é de sair durante a noite, mas pelo menos finja animação pela conquista do nosso amigo. — A Kuchiki disse apontando para o de óculos, que não parecia estar tão animado também.

— Já falei que não havia necessidade de uma comemoração. Todos sabiam que eu conseguiria o trabalho. — Disse cheio de si.

— Um pouco de modéstia e humildade não mata Ishida. — Disse Ichigo suspirando.

— Hm... Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem, não se importam de eu ir embora antes, não é mesmo? — Orihime perguntou olhando para todos, porém antes mesmo de responderem ela deixou o dinheiro com o valor que gastara sobre a mesa e saiu do bar.

Enquanto caminhava não podia deixar de notar a sensação que a acompanhava desde que saíra de casa aquela noite. Estava se sentindo sufocada e tonta.

Ouviu o celular tocar e ao ver que era Ichigo, desligou. Por alguma razão não queria falar com ninguém, só queria chegar logo em casa e dormir. O bom era que faltava apenas uma quadra para finalmente estar no conforto de sua cama; o ruim era que as ruas estavam pouco movimentas naquele domingo e isso aumentava sua vertigem.

Mas foi quando sentiu alguém lhe tocar no ombro que suas pernas cederam e ela caiu. Tremia e não era por frio; queria gritar, mas nada saia de sua garganta.

— Calma, sou eu. — A voz conhecida preencheu seus ouvidos e ela virou-se para fitar a cara de Uryuu, que a olhava com preocupação. — O que houve?

— Nada... Eu só não estou muito bem. — Respondeu suspirando aliviada. — Por alguma razão estava com essa sensação de...

— De?

— Não é nada. Ainda bem que está aqui, eu me sinto mais tranquila com você por perto. — Sorriu. O moreno estendeu a mão para que ela levantasse e depois que ela o fez, seguiram lado a lado para a casa da mesma.

Viajando pelo mundo dos sonhos, a ruiva ouviu ao longe o som da chuva batendo em folhas, pesadamente.

Como em um filme, sua mente projetou a imagem de uma pequena gota caindo lentamente sobre uma pétala branca de uma flor qualquer, descendo por toda sua extensão e indo de encontro ao chão ao chegar à ponta da mesma.

O elo entre este mundo e o que Inoue se encontrava já começava a enfraquecer, então logo a ruiva despertaria daquele sonho estranho que se repetia continuamente. Quando um raio cortou o céu neste plano, cegou-a no outro por milésimos de segundos e, quando por fim voltou, revelou a cena grotesca da flora despedaçada, suja por linhas rubras que se uniam a água ficando ralas.

O trovão fora o culpado pela quebra total da conexão e trouxe Orihime de volta ao mundo dos acordados. Com a respiração falha e os olhos banhados em lágrimas salgadas, a garota encarou a janela a seu lado.

A cortina aberta esvoaçava de modo lento, dançando elegantemente e deixando-se ser guiada pela brisa gélida invernal. Sua racionalidade lhe dizia que o abalo que tivera era algo incoerente, mas seu interior se revirava ao lembrar-se do sonho.

Jogou as cobertas para o lado e, se levantado meio hesitante, caminhou a passos trêmulos até a janela que, além do vento, trazia consigo a precipitação que lhe acompanhara no mundo dos sopitados.

Fechou-a tendo em mente que a havia trancado antes de deitar-se. Chegou à conclusão de que, por conta da exaustão psicológica, achou que houvesse feito isso; porém de fato, não o fez.

Quando novamente um raio rasgou o céu, clareando as vistas daqueles que viviam escondidos na penumbra, o reflexo da janela — que ainda era possível de ser vista, pois as cortinas eram tão ralas que mais pareciam uma película áurea do que um objeto físico — mostrou a silhueta de alguém sentado em sua cama, de costas para si.

Os orbes acinzentados da garota arregalaram-se diante da imagem e o coração saltou de tal modo, que agora mais parecia que estava em sua garganta. Tentou engolir saliva, como se isso fosse fazê-lo voltar a seu lugar de origem, mas sua boca estava tão seca que ao toca-la com as pontas dos dedos sentiu os lábios rachados.

Virando-se relutante e tremendo como se a cidade estivesse em meio a um abalo sísmico enumerado como nove, na escala que os media.

Tentou perguntar para o indivíduo quem ele era, entretanto somente conseguiu gaguejar um "quem" incompleto, pois sentiu a garganta arranhar, enxuta. Seus passos não emitiam som algum e a única coisa que se ouvia era o som da chuva batendo na vidraçaria.

Quando por fim chegou perto da cama, ligou o abajur que estava em seu criado mudo, com a incerteza se era aquilo que deveria fazer, ou se o melhor teria sido correr para longe do cômodo e chamar a polícia.

Porém quando a luz alaranjada da pequena lâmpada iluminou o quarto da jovem, um leve suspiro de alivio espaçou por seus lábios pálidos de medo. Era Ishida, no fim das contas.

— O que está fazendo aqui, Ishida? — Indagou, já conseguindo umedecer a boca.

A resposta não veio. Ela voltou a interpelar e o silêncio por parte do moreno ainda reinava.

— Como conseguiu entrar em casa? — Tentou mais uma vez arrancar alguma informação do amigo, porém o mesmo só sabia ficar calado, sentado com a coluna reta e sem mover um músculo sequer.

Estendeu a mão para toca-lo na nuca exposta e sentiu como a pele estava morbidamente fria. O contado ínfimo fora o suficiente para fazer o corpo se balança e cair feito uma marionete ao ter suas cordas cortadas.

O som gutural que se seguiu não partiu de uma besta ensandecida, nem mesmo de Ishida. O grito, que poderia ter sido ouvido por todo quarteirão caso a chuva não o abafasse, veio de Inoue que, petrificada, viu os mesmos filetes avermelhados que a atormentaram em seu sonho, manchar a roupa impecavelmente branca do amigo.

Um mal estar súbito fez seu estômago revirar, fazendo-a cair ajoelhada ao lado da cama e vomitar.

O pranto voltou, os olhos se encontravam fortemente cerrados e ela não tinha coragem de abri-los novamente. Queria acreditar que, se continuasse assim, logo Uryuu a chamaria e diria que era tudo uma brincadeira de mau gosto; uma vingança que planejou rapidamente, por ela não ter ficado para comemorar sua conquista.

Conseguia até mesmo ouvir as risadas dos meninos, que o haviam ajudado, e a bronca que Rukia certamente daria neles quando visse a amiga naquele estado.

Foi com pesar, que constatou que aquilo nunca seria uma piada, conhecia-o o suficiente para saber que coisas do tipo nunca partiram de Ishida e nem de nenhum outro amigo seu.

Vagarosamente fora abrindo os olhos, enquanto levantava a cabeça para verificar o corpo que jazia ensanguentado em sua cama.

A primeira coisa que viu foram os fios negros que se espalhavam sobre o lençol. Em seguida encarou o rosto fino que o homem possuía, seus olhos pequenos estavam abertos e eram emoldurados pelos óculos retangulares. A boca fina se encontrava entreaberta; e pensar que se imaginara mil vezes como seria sentir o calor daqueles lábios.

Irônico.

Logo entrou em seu campo de visão o borrão escarlate que a fizera vomitar anteriormente; bem em seu peito, onde o coração deveria estar. Conseguia ver a ponta de uma costela e imaginou se quando o buraco fora feito, ele ainda estava vivo.

Então Inoue finalmente caiu em si e o pânico voltou a tomar conta de seu corpo.

Se Ishida estava ali, falecido bem a sua frente — e lembrava-se perfeitamente que o vira ir embora naquela noite — então isso significava que o assassino estava dentro de sua casa!

Como havia entrado com o corpo, pela janela mesmo? Matara o amigo já lá dentro ou o levara morto?

Olhou para trás, imaginando como o assassino conseguiria carregar alguém — vivo ou não — até a janela de seu quarto, que ficava no segundo andar. Sentiu então um toque frígido em seu tornozelo e, sem ter tempo de ao menos olhar para baixo, fora puxada com força.

A ruiva caiu batendo a cabeça no chão, que em seguida começou a latejar. O corpo estava tensionado e os olhos fechados, como se fazer isso fosse amenizar a dor.

Abriu os olhos e viu o teto girar. Quando sua visão voltou ao normal, seguiu o olhar para debaixo da cama — de onde, o que quer que seja, tinha a puxado. Vislumbrou por segundos um brilho esverdeado.

Apoiando-se nos cotovelos, ergueu minimamente o tronco.

Foi quando, como se tivesse voltado para seu sonho, vislumbrou a flor branca despedaça sobre seu abdômen. Estava molhada, porém sem sangue.

Se aquela situação fosse de fato um filme, Orihime teria visto tudo àquilo de modo tão lento, que todos os possíveis telespectadores teriam prendido a respiração. Todavia, não estamos tratando de uma produção cinematográfica.

Pingos carmesins apareceram quase que instantaneamente nas pétalas translucidas da planta.

Inoue não fazia ideia do que veria a seguir. Ela não teria tempo de se lamentar por ter saído de casa; não neste dia em questão, mas naquela terça-feira feira chuvosa que a fez cogitar faltar no serviço.

Olhos verdes, pele acinzentada e um sorriso trêmulo.

Essas três coisas foram às únicas que conseguiu notar antes de uma dor alucinante em sua face, fazê-la perder os sentidos.

Haviam se passado meia hora desde que a garota desmaiara. Ele a encarava fixamente desde então.

Tocou a face pálida dela com a ponta dos dedos, percorreu toda aquela extensão lentamente. Pegou uma mecha do cabelo alaranjado e sentiu a textura macia que eles tinham. Os soltou, fazendo com que eles escorregassem pelos dígitos esguios até voltarem onde estavam.

Nunca tinha feito daquela maneira, tão vagarosamente e também nunca atou suas vítimas como tinha feito com aquela garota.

Os gemidos emitidos por ela o alertaram que logo ela estaria completamente desperta. Tinha que se decidir se faria aquilo do modo tradicional ou se demoraria mais um pouco.

Quando a garota abriu os olhos e o encarou, ainda de modo desfocado, ele soube na hora o que iria fazer.

— O qu— A frase morreu no mesmo instante em que ela conseguiu ver nitidamente quem estava a sua frente.

Os cabelos cor de ébano caiam sobre a face, porém não impediam de ver os olhos verdes que mostravam a mais pura insanidade. A pele parecia com a de um defunto e o sorriso que ia de ponta a ponta naquela face aterrorizante, sufocava-a como se ali houvesse um convite inegável para a mais intensa dor.

Ele colocou a mão no bolso do moletom, que mais parecia um uniforme de trabalho, e retirou o canivete sujo de sangue e limpou-o no braço de Inoue. Que tremendo, tentou se afastar.

O ser a fitava como se fosse um animal engaiolando em um zoológico. Balançava a cabeça lentamente e a aproximava de seu rosto cada vez mais.

Seus olhos acompanharam a lentidão com que aquilo aproximava o objeto prateado de seu rosto. Um ardor se fez presente quando o mesmo lhe fez um pequeno corte na face direita. Viu-o colocar a língua para fora e então sentiu como ele percorria a ponta dela onde havia o ferimento.

Suas vistas estavam embaçadas pelas lágrimas que somente se acumulavam conforme o tempo passava.

O sorriso psicótico havia sumido e uma expressão de paisagem reinava na face daquele estranho que estava tão próximo de sei, que seus narizes se tocavam.

— Por favor, não me mate. Por favor... — Suplicou temendo por sua vida. Ficou a sussurrar essas palavras como um mantra, talvez pensando que aquilo iria protegê-la daquele demônio em forma de garoto.

O dedo longo e álgido tocou-lhe nos lábios, fazendo com que a ruiva se calasse. Ele levou mais uma vez o canivete para perto do rosto dela, porém dessa vez o deixando em seu campo de visão.

Ficou a virar o objeto de um lado para o outro como se ele fosse tão raro, que era preciso observa-lo com cuidado.

Então parou.

Parou de mexer o canivete. Parou de balançar a cabeça e fixou os olhos nos de Orihime.

Não respirava, não piscava. Não mexia nem um músculo.

Então subitamente ele ergueu a arma e abriu a boca de sobremaneira, que seria impossível uma pessoa normal o fazer. O som que emanara de sua garganta era de estremecer; um som bestial, como de uma fera mitológica ou simplesmente um mensageiro do diabo.

Inoue sentiu em seguida como a pequena faca afundava várias e várias vezes em sua pele. Cortava-lhe músculos e nervos, fazendo sangue jorrar de seu corpo.

Agora a garota já não mais segurava as lágrimas e seu grito de dor misturava-se com o do ser que lhe esfaqueava repetidas vezes, sem pausa.

Ele então se jogou sobre seu peito, sentando em cima dele e acertando-a na face como se, ao invés de perfura-la, estivesse esbofeteando-a.

Implorava por clemência, enquanto ainda havia forças em si; tudo em vão. Aquela coisa não parava, nunca parava.

Quando o canivete fora solto e tilintou ao tocar o chão, Orihime cultivou um fio de esperança de que aquilo havia chegado ao fim. Até que sentiu as mãos frias daquele ser entrarem em sua boca e, com um único puxão, separar sua mandíbula do restante do crânio.

A dor dilacerante fora o estopim para seu ser maltratado, o corpo enfim entrou em choque e agora era questão de tempo para seu fim definitivo.

O jovem então fez aquilo que já era de praxe. Abriu um buraco na caixa torácica e retirou-lhe o coração.

Ao ver o serviço completo, o ser pegou sua arma e se levantou de modo desajeitado. Caminhou até a janela feito um bêbado e, ao abri-la, atirou-se por ela como um suicida se joga de uma ponte.

Porém ele não teria o mesmo fim que um suicida. Ele não morreria. Não ele.

Não Ulquiorra.

— _Foi encontrado hoje, por volta das nove da manhã, em uma casa no subúrbio da cidade um casal de jovens assassinados. Os policiais acreditam que eles tenham sido vítimas do mesmo serial killer que vem atormentando Karakura há um pouco mais de dois meses. Os investigadores ainda não possuem pistas de quem possa ser o assassino._

Em passos lentos a figura funesta caminhava em meio à multidão, sem ser notado. Buscando sua próxima vítima.

Não se sabia se ele era um mensageiro do diabo, ou o próprio rei do inferno. Hipocrisia é um veneno que já havia se instalado em todos aqueles seres ignorantes e sua missão era clara:

_Mostrar que o mundo não passava de um lugar onde a sociedade é composta por corações congelados e putrefatos. _


End file.
